youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Earl (Wubbzy)
Earl is an orange-colored friend of Wubbzy who lives in Wuzzleburg. He is best friends with Huggy and Buggy and loves to play at the park. His voice is low and moaning. Earl wears braces that look somewhat similar to the braces of Chester, the third tritagonist in the Nickelodeon television series The Fairly OddParents!. Description Earl's character is like a scaredy-cat/hypochondriac. According to Earl's appearance, he looks like a high school jock. He is usually not sure if he wants to go with his friends' plans. Earl acts as if he was a baby or a toddler, considering how he cries and is scared of mostly everything. It is revealed that Earl is scared in the episode Puddle Muddle, when he almost got run over by a taxi. On the inside, Earl is a nice guy (but he may need some courage). He is like a big teddy bear and consists of being a best friend of Buggy and Huggy. He is also friends with Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, and Daizy. Nevertheless, Earl is quite an optimist. When something happens to Earl unexpectedly, he normally makes a positive exclamation, and acts as if nothing bad ever happened to him, like in the episode What Would Wubbzy Do?, when jelly spilled all over him, he said "I love jelly!". Earl has never made a full appearance, so he is usually just a recurring/minor character, except in What a Card when Wubbzy and Daizy want to hang out with him. Earl isn't the brightest, either. In fact, he is actually slow witted. In the episode Run for Fun, Earl chooses to row a boat on land. When he gets to the Soupy Swamp, you would think he would row his boat across it; but he just picks up his boat and wades through the swamp on foot! Still, ever optimistic (and in the spirit of the Wuzzlympic Games), he says "This is fun!" while wading through the swamp. Also, to prove that he isn't that bright, he walked across the street once without looking both ways. He mostly hangs out with Buggy and Huggy. Looks Earl is mostly orange. He has a red patch of hair on top of his head (which possibly makes him a chicken-like creature) and two round feet. Earl's shirt is red with a 0 square in the middle. His teeth are white and his braces are silver, he has black eyes, a square black nose, and freckles. He is large. Appearances Earl has appeared in many episodes of Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!. His first appearance was in Widget's Wild Ride, ''and his last appearance was in Run for Fun. ''In only a few others, most notably What a Card, Earl is the main protagonist of the episode. Earl is often grouped in with Buggy and Huggy, meaning that none of the trio is more main than the other. Trivia *In Latin America, he is called Muggy. *He loves honey. *He goes to the same school as Wubbzy. *He loves advertising. *He loves Captain Wonderpants. *His and the gang's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travels are Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters Category:Animals